Delinquent Hearts
by assantra
Summary: Our version of the Delinquents episode. What happened by the scenes, with my own little twist. Bo isn't playing with Dyson, so why can't Kenzi have a little fun with him? Kenzi/Dyson centric. Basically Kenzi wants D-man but she's conflicted about wanting her besties ex. Jommy26 and gave me the basic storyline she wanted. Read, enjoy, and review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N~ So this was a requested story by Jommy26, based on the Delinquents episode of Lost Girl. This is what would have happened if we had written this episode. Bo's not playing with him so why can't Kenzi have him. Only Kenzi is guilting over jonesing for her besties former guy. Read, enjoy, and review. ~A**

**The Delinquent Heart**

**Prologue**

Kenzi is methodically cleaning Geraldine while sitting in front of her make shift dressing table. Her movements were mechanical, and her eyes were slightly glazed as she stared in the mirror not reallyseeing her own reflection.

Instead her memory played out certain scenes very clearly in her mind. Scenes that had two things in common for the most part. Herself and a certain werewolf of her acquaintance.

She chuckled a little hollowly as she remembered herself in Dyson's body. Being amazed at certain body parts that weren't her own and the wary look on her own face, as her own voice told her, not to mess with anything on the body she was currently occupying.

The hollow sensation where the feelings for Bo or anyone should have been. The bottom falling out of her own heart when she realized that Dyson's heart, his emotions were just not there.

Confronting Dyson about it and discovering his deal with the Norn. Going with him to meet the Norn. Then of course the reckless confrontation of the Norn with the borrowed chainsaw.

At the time Kenzi had convinced herself that her motives were completely altruistic. That she was doing this for the wolf and ultimately for her friend Bo. She had even convinced herself that no matter what the black goo that had spilled on her at the Norn's did to her, it didn't matter. Bo and Dyson would be happy. That was about when she realized she was an idiot, living vicariously through Bo.

That was okay though she still convinced herself as she gave Dyson his mojo back. His concern for her was a sweet balm for the discomfort in her arm. What came after as she was pulled into the dark by the kitsune, not so much. The words from Inari about her friends not even missing her hurt but she didn't have doubts about Bo and Dyson coming after her. Her faith had proven itself when Bo had come for her fighting her way through the cavern to Kenzi. Ok she was girly enough to admit she had a teensy hope it would be Dyson coming for her…but his wonderful smile and warm embrace after settled that nasty little qualm.

His tenderness during the foot soup incident had made her have a slight hope he might have feelings for her. The fact that she had been terrified, that it felt as if Bo were abandoning her and that she felt as if she were betraying her friend by having feelings for Dyson had left her terribly confused.

Bo had never really found out about Kenzi's feeling toward the werewolf thank goodness. Although her bestie found endless amusement in the fact that after that incident Kenzi refused to eat anything she didn't see prepared or couldn't tell what every ingredient was in her food. Kenzi tried to be gracious when Bo teased her about this new quirk.

"I just have Nightingale Syndrome, that's what it is right?" she asked her reflection quietly. No longer even bothering with the pretense of cleaning her sword. "That's all this is."

"After all Dyson has been saving my life pretty much since we met." she said to herself finally putting away her sword care kit. "I'm just having a Royal Pains moment, that's all this is."

She got up and walked back over to her bed as a slightly doubtful smile played around her mouth. She bounced on her bed as she added, "Ooh, and I totally get an extra 10 points for an outstandingly great pop culture reference."

Then Kenzi's own intelligence catches up with her and she says, "But if that were so then I could just as easily have the Nightingale Syndrome for Bo for all the times she saved me." she says as her happy bouncing slows to a stop, "For Trick for giving me the medicine to help against the Foot Soup, or Hale for saving me from the berserkers attack or Lauren for telling him how to do it."

She sighs heavily as she says, "I think I'm going to quit now cause I just gave my self several ick moments right there in a row," She says her face screwing up in distaste. To be replaced by disappointment, as she realizes that he could just as easily have Nightingale Syndrome for her, since she saved him after the Berserkers. Obviously he doesn't because he and Bo while still friends were not involved. Bo was dating Dr. Hotty Pants.

"So I'm just a bad friend in love with her best friends ex-boyfriend, who barely even thinks of her as a friend." She shakes her head slightly then says morosely, "Yep, not depressing at all, Kenz."

"Kenzi?" came Bo's voice from downstairs. A little surprised the human came to the top of the stairs to call down, "Yeah?"

"Dyson called. He wants us to meet him at the Dahl. Sounds like he might have a case for us. Get a move on." she added.

The younger woman headed back to her room and grabbed her wallet, and took another quick look in the mirror. She gave a disgusted look at her reflection before determinedly pasting an excited look on her face.

"Kenzi, come on." Bo called impatiently.

"Coming," she cried as she headed downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N~ I will be updating this story as regularly as possible, probably on Mondays. I've gotten a ton of faves, reviews, and follows. Thank everyone for all the love. ~A**

**Delinquent Heart 2**

**MacKenzie Malikov-Juvenile Delinquent**

As the two women walked into the Dahl they noticed that Dyson was sprawled in one of the chairs at a table. He sipped casually at his scotch as he waited for the girls. Kenzi glanced in the direction of the pool tables and watched Hale flirt with two of the patrons. The two young fae didn't seem to mind the Sirens company in the least. Who knows? Hale might be getting lucky tonight.

Dyson turned as the pair of women he was waiting for entered the room. Bo as usual drew quite a bit of attention from the other patrons and was actually stopped by a light fae couple looking for some company. Kenzi gave a little huff under her breath as she made her way around the trio and to the bar. The young woman greeted Trick affectionately. She gave the pub owner her order and indicated the table where Dyson was sitting before heading in that direction.

Dyson actually stood as Kenzi came to the table. He pulled the chair out for her, and received a peck on the cheek before sitting back down. "Thank you kind sir." she said as she joined him, "You have renewed my faith in men and wolves. Chivalry is not dead," then seeing his gaze return to Bo she added under her breath, "its just in hibernation."

Dyson's head actually snapped back around to stare at the human girl, as she pulled the file toward her and started to study it. The further into the file she gets the more disturbed noises that come from her.

Bo sidles up at that moment and joins them at the table. Kenzi slides the file toward her friend with a little shudder. ""So where is this camp and why does Freddy Krueger work there?" The succubus looked back and forth between the file and her friends and said, "So I know you said they were kids, but they seem so young…and yikes. These are some crazy rap sheets."

"Yeah I'm afraid these were some of the kids who slipped through the cracks of the system." Dyson replied, "There have been several murders at the camp. The latest murder happened earlier today."

Kenzi upon hearing this pulled the file back to her for further study. Her tender heart affected by the mention of kids wit a similar background to her own. As Bo asks Dyson, "Why isn't Tamsin helping you look into the murders at the camp?"

"Tamsin"s off for a few days, " Dyson explained, "some dust up at a dark fae bar."

Bo laughs delightedly, "Oh yeah, kind of my fault…" Kenzi looks at her friend suspiciously and glances at Dyson just as he tilts his head at Bo and asked, "Care to explain?"

Bo stops mid-chuckle, "Funny story. Great ending. Another time. Why do you need us exactly?"

Dyson snorts with amusement and has Kenzi pass him the file, which Bo promptly takes away from him to study herself., "I'm going to be looking into the crime scene, but I need a protections detail for the rest of the campers. Kenzi, I was wondering how you felt about tapping into your inner juvie?"

Kenzi looks a little offended as she flips her hair and says with a sassy sneer, "Camp really isn't my thing D-man."

"Come on, for me?" Dyson says with (Kenzi didn't believe she thought it) a puppy dog look.

With an eye roll, Kenzi relents and says grouchily, "I'll make it work."

"Thank you kindly ma'am." Dyson says affectionately and turns to Bo, "And Bo I was wondering if…"

Before he can finish the query, she slams the folder shut and leans forward eagerly, "Oh please say camp counselor, please, please, please," she begs adorably, hands pressed together as if praying.

Dyson laughs, completely charmed while Kenzi gives a slight shake of her head at Bo's enthusiasm. "If you wanted to be camp counselor?" he concludes still chuckling.

"Yes!" Bo shout with an excited fist pump.

"You okay with that?" Dyson double checks with her.

"I am awesome with that." Bo declares with an added slap on his arm for added emphasis. "I was voted Camp Chipewa's most popular camp counselor three years in a row!" she crows, with a poke at Kenzi who shoves her away

Kenzi excuses herself to go talk to Hale for a few minutes. As Dyson teasingly says, "Should have known." to Bo's outburst. "Okay so you guys got bags to pack," he reminds as he searches out Kenzi.

When they had finished chatting Kenzi was heading back to the table when she overhears Dyson saying something strange.

"Are you sure she hasn't been sick, or something?" Dyson was asking.

"No I'm sure she hasn't really been sick since the Foot Soup incident."

"Well something is different with her cause her scent has changed," Dyson said with mild concern.

Kenzi subtly does a B.O. check and finding nothing offensive to her own senses returned to the table just as Bo jumped up to head back to the Clubhouse to get packed. "Kenzi you coming, I have to go tell Lauren what's going on." Bo says as she heads for the door.

Kenzi meanwhile is studying Dyson who in turn is watching the retreating succubus form with a warm, affectionate gaze. "Right behind ya'." Kenzi calls back.

She gives the wolf a knowing smile and places her chin on her hand and begins to drum her fingers against her cheek. She waits patiently for Dyson's attention to return to her.

"What's that look for?" Dyson asks as he smile at the human warily.

"This look is wondering how the wolf man is doing post- Bo's dawning?" Kenzi asked.

Not expecting the question Dyson looks even more wary and loses the smile as he breaks eye contact and says, "Fine."

Mimicking a buzzer, Kenzi gives a passable impression of a game show host as she replies, "I'm sorry that is not the answer we were looking for." she says as she continues to give him a knowing look.

Clearing growing irritated now, Dyson leans forward and lowering his voice he says, "Really Kenzi, I am fine." and gave a decisive nod.

As if that would fool the all-seeing, all knowing Great and Powerful Kenzi. Unfortunately Kenzi grew irritated with the wolf mans reluctance to share, and with a sniff of disdain says, "Fine."

To which Dyson replies, "Fine."

Kenzi barely stops herself from rolling her eyes at her friend and secret love interest. In a fit of pique she punches Dyson in the arm, hard.

"Ow," he says playfully as he massages the abused area, before saying approvingly, "Good to see your tapping into your inner juvie already."

Giving a deep growl of irritation under her breath, Kenzi jumps up and leaves to go after Bo. She pats Dyson on the head lightly as she walks by. Unaware of how that quiet growl has affected the wolf or the slightly glazed look in his eyes as her fingers brush through his curls.

Shaking his head slightly to clear his vision he says without looking at her, "Go get 'em bad ass," Once he's alone again Dyson tosses the folder aside and drums his fingers on the table thoughtfully.

X0X

Kenzi hurries home, overhearing Bo telling Lauren about the case. The human decides instead of interrupting their conversation or packing to take a shower, a cold one. She jumps in the shower again and after using half a bottle of body wash she then nearly douses herself with deodorant and perfume.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N~ This is proving to be a lot more challenging to write than I first imagined. I'm trying to keep it as close to the episode as possible while adding to it. So updates may become sporadic at times. Thanks for all the review they assure me I'm going the right direction with this. Please read, enjoy and review. ~A**

**Delinquent Hearts**

**Chapter 2**

"Two dead, a monstering maniac on the loose, and a gaggle of juicy teen campers ripe for the picking." Bo said excitedly as she continued to pack.

"We didn't have that at Camp Chipewa."

Lauren looked slightly overwhelmed at the energetic and enthused description of the current case information. "Suddenly I'm glad that I opted for space camp when I was younger."

Bo laughed as if she barely heard her girl toy as she said, "This tree man is about to be chopped down." she giggles frenetically and adds, "This guy has nothing on the Lady Lumberjack."

Lauren just sort of hums noncommittally and Bo seems to realize two things at the same time; one something was bothering Lauren and two her own responses might be a little over the top. Then she rethought the second one and decided no she was responding correctly it was everyone else that was off.

"Are you worried about me going undercover with Dyson?" asked Bo pointedly, "because you know you can trust me, right?"

Lauren chooses to avoid the question but doesn't exactly look convinced of Bo's sincerity either. Instead she says, "I was just hoping we would have this weekend to talk." she says with a shrug.

"I'm sorry we're not going to be able to be together this weekend, but I sorta need this," she says seriously. "To take down something big, and ferocious, and murdery."

Lauren nods her head and smiles in understanding as she agrees, "We've been a little bit out of sync lately, that's all."

Bo stuffed the last of the t-shirts into the backpack as she muttered, "I know." Then with a resounding zip of the backpack, she climbs up onto the bed to sit across from Lauren. "And that is my fault," she says guiltily. While shoving hard at the memory of Tamsin's kiss. "But now that the Dawning is over, things are going to get better." she says encouragingly. "I mean you know I'd much rather spend the weekend with you."

Lauren doesn't answer she only chuckles a little weakly as Bo begins to give her loud smacking kisses to distract her. A seed of doubt remains in the doctors mind though, she knows something is different in her lover, and the physician and girlfriend in her can't let it go.

XXXXXXXXX

Kenzi even though she was set back by her rather intensive cleansing ritual, is finished packing and waiting in the living area of the Clubhouse for Bo to make an appearance because they do basically live in a shack, she over hears part of the conversation between Bo and Dr. Hot Pants.

Her Russian gypsy senses are tingling and she too recognizes the lie in Bo' words. She has been sensing a change in Bo since the Awakenng, and it's not exactly a positive one. The veiled reference to having to do some killing, sounds very un-Bo like. Her friend had started sounding more bad than badass. Dyson and Trick didn't really see it, they were just glad she had survived. Kenzi was too but she also felt that her soul mate wasn't really her soul mate anymore.

She was trying to figure out who she could turn to who would believe her when she expressed her concerns. Dyson of course was riding the Bo love train, she thought with a hint of jealousy. Ok more than a hint, she thought to herself honestly. And technically no riding was involved, however he was still not thinking with the part of him that actually had a humanoid brain.

Same was true for Hale although she had overheard Trick say something about a Siren mating season. So she was willing to forgive her fae friend, natural or supernatural imperatives being what they were. She did wonder about the timing of this imperative though, Mother Nature's timing sucked and since she was probably fae….yeah, just a little paranoid maybe.

Trick of course might be an option if he wasn't so damned relieved about his granddaughter surviving this Rite of Passage. He didn't really seem all that concerned about her moods being all over the place, or the frequent bits of leading statements the succubus kept making.

As a matter of fact whenever Kenzi mentioned these things to the Blood King. He had suggested the very embarrassing conclusion that perhaps it was just that time of the month. While it was cute the way the tips of his ears turned red, Kenzi was annoyed. Annoyed enough to let the pub owner know that she and Bo were on the same schedule and no they still had a week and a half before that time of the month rolled around. Strangely Trick disappeared very soon after that and was vapor for the rest of that visit to the Dahl.

She could try the Doc, but again riding the Bo train, literally. Not to mention from the sounds of the conversation the lovers had been involved in, she thought the doctor might have her own suspicions about what was going on with Bo.

Her well ingrained survival instincts were warning her that whatever was going on Bo might be missing some intrinsic part of herself that made her Bo. That had replaced it wasn't exactly very nice, and that it wouldn't take long before this... darkness showed itself.

She also in some deep little rabbity part of her knew that whatever was in front of Bo when that happened…. Lets just say be it friend or foe, wouldn't matter, it would be food or it would be gone. Yeah okay either it would be gone, and Kenzi just hoped it wouldn't be her or one of her friends when that happened.

XXXXXXXXX

Laden with a climbing pack and a duffel bag, Bo and Kenzi approach a solid brick two story building. "This is a camp?" Bo objects offended.

"I'm thinking this one begins with the letters P.O.W." Kenzi offers. The young human glances around at the brown patches of grass and the sparse trees. "This is nature? The Discovery Channel led me to believe there'd be more…green involved." she said. Giving herself another three points in her pop culture game.

Bo pats her on the shoulder, "You go first," she says encouragingly, before giving her friend a shove. "Go ahead." Kenzi glared over her shoulder at Bo.

XXXXXXXXX

In the camp counselor's office, Matt's girlfriend, slumps sullenly in the chair before Bo's desk. "Camp Chipewa?" she sneers with a pointed look at the emblem on Bo's pink t-shirt, Bo sighs heavily, glances down at the logo and drops the folder on the desk.

"Yeah when I took the job, I sorta thought it would be another kind of camp," she admits.

"Devoid of murder, you mean?" Della sneers.

Bo gazes at her with sympathy and offers condolences over the loss of Matt The teen merely rolls her eyes.

Bo asks, "Do you want to talk about what you saw?"

"No one cares what someone like me thinks." the girl asserts.

It might be hard for you to believe, but you and I aren't all that different." Bo suggests

Della tilts her head and smiles derisively as she asks, "Oh yeah, ever stab anyone?"

Bo hesitates before admitting, "Yeah actually I have."

The honesty from the counselor has Della actually dropping her tough girl act and finally admitting, "I really didn't see anything that night. My eyes were closed. That was the whole point of the stupid game."

"Game, what game?" Bo asked encouragingly.

Della smiled a little bitter sweetly as she explained, "Matt got me to close my eyes while he," she stops a little embarrassed and laughs as she continues, "you know. So that my other senses would be heightened. Dork. She said affectionately.

"Were they?" Bo asked curiously.

Della considered the question thoughtfully for a moment and finally said, "Yeah actually it did or I wouldn't remember the smoke."

"What kind of smoke?" Bo asked eagerly.

"Not really smoke, just that smell, you know like when you burn your hair while your trying to straighten it? I don't want to sound flakey or anything but there is something off about this place." Della added with a self deprecating kind of smile, "Even more off than me."

"Della," Bo says in her most supportive and comforting tones, "what happened wasn't your fault. If you ever want to talk about it, I'm here."

The teen nods and asks, "Can I go now?"

Bo agrees, and the teen pops out of the chair to make her exit, when she reaches the door, she turns back to Bo and says sincerely, "Thanks. Thank you for listening, really." Bo smiles, pleased at the praise.


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologize for the tardiness of the update and for the ones to come. I'm sorry to say that we had a fire. It was contained to the kitchen and no one was hurt, thank goodness. Unfortunately, as often happens in cases of fires, the smoke and soot got everywhere. So for the next few weeks we will be in cleaning mode extreme. Especially, me who's room is right next to the kitchen. I will do my best however. Please continue to read, enjoy, and review. ~A**

**I am Kenzi, Hear Me Roar!**

Chapter 3

Out in the community garden, Camp Director Jolene Tiye leads Dyson to the area where they found Matt Michaels and says, "I hope you can learn more from the autopsy."

"Doctor Lewis is very good." Dyson says idly as he pulls out a pair of purple latex gloves. Not feeling the slightest bit begrudging in admitting Lauren's gifts. He asks, "Are there any registered fae in the zone with the same M.O?"

She says, "I've already ruled out all of the ones I know of. Besides all of the kills have been different." she points out as Dyson crouches down next to the crime scene.

"One was stomped to death, another burned, a few were strangled." The camp director points out as Dyson picks up some dirt from the scene and inhales deeply. She admits that, "If there is a pattern I don't see it."

"And where were you when the attack took place?" Dyson asks without looking up at the fae woman.

"Here." Jolene answers easily. When Dyson looks up she gives him a condescending smile, "I'm attached to these grounds literally."

Dyson takes a moment to process which fae he knew of who were tied to the land. "Lares?" he asks, and the woman confirms it.

Dyson carefully lifts a twig talisman from the brush and asks if she had ever seen one before. She shakes her head in the negative and suggests, "It might just be some human litter."

"Maybe," Dyson muses. Something in the back of his mind that he can't quite bring to light has him suddenly think of Kenzi and realizing he might have put her in danger. Then asks, "Are the campers free to move around the grounds?"

"They are within reason," the fae female says then asks, "why do you ask?"

Dyson says, "I don't think it's safe," he admits. Twirling the talisman between his fingers, "We're going to have to do something about that."

XXXXXXXXX

Back in the main house of the camp: Andrew hands a joint to Nelson who after inhaling deeply quickly snuffs it out as Kenzi comes into the barracks. Her version of camp wear includes a micro mini in army green with a ruffle and a black bustier over the standard blue camp t-shirt. "Wha's up?" she tosses off as she heads for an empty bed.

"Yup she's the narc." says Nelson with a sneer.

"Narcing is not my style." Kenzi says in a totally unruffled way.

Still suspicious, Nelson asks, "What are you in the program for?"

Kenzi barely glances at the boy as she begins to unpack her duffle and says, "Theft, explosives, devil may care attitude."

The explosives mention has the other juvies all reacting with enjoyment and interest. Nelson though is still not convinced and asks, "Pipe bombs what do you make them with?" As he stands to confront Kenzi directly, "Talc or baby powder?"

Kenzi shrugs casually and says without missing a beat, "Talc for 200 Alex," Giving herself another 3 points in her pop culture game, while adding with a smirk, "Unless of course you're bombing diaper rash."

Trudy is next challenging Kenzi with, "Easiest lock to pick, cylinder or rim?"

Kenzi replies, "They both suck, but I prefer a rim." She looks at them with a grim yet confident smile, before saying, "All right, your turn. You're walking down the street. You see a sweet, cherry '92 Jag. You get in and you hear sirens. You have three minutes. Do you take the car or the pieces?"

Nelson replies cockily blurts, "Both."

"Trick question, You take nothing." Kenzi says confidently, "Markets been cold on British imports since '02, so you're better off ripping domestic." Kenzi concludes with a flip of her hair.

Trudy is now smiling, openly welcoming the newcomer, while Andrew continues to contemplate her warily.

"Only a punk or a poser would risk getting collared for half a hunk of dead merch they can't push." Kenzi adds.

She looks between Nelson and Trudy, "We cool?"

Nelson agrees and holds out his hand, but as they shake on it, Kenzi notices the tattooed words on the inside of his arm. "Nice ink, man." she compliments sincerely.

As he pulls back, Nelson explains, "It's my girlfriends name."

Kenzi snorts, "In what Klingon?"

Nelson replied a bit defensively, "Something like that. We're forever."

Kenzi nods, thinking of Dyson and realizes she may be in that kind of situation just unrequited love for the wolf. Bringing her thoughts back to the current situation. "What do you guys do around here for kicks?" she asks.

XXXXXXXXX

Counselor Bo is rallying her sullen campers for activity time. "We'll start with a good old fashioned game of basketball to really get our blood pumping and then we'll talk a little bit about our feelings." Bo is so manically cheerful and sincere, even Kenzi is a little creeped out by her bestie, and gives her a strange look as Della moves a little closer to Kenzi.

Andrew raises his hand and says, "I feel like this is amateur hour bullshit."

Trudy agrees and says, "Yeah. I feel like not getting murdered, which we might out here." The two sit on the ground while Kenzi and Della stand huddled together behind them.

Bo tries and fails to work with this, still with manic enthusiasm, she says, "Okay! Okay! Lets, lets.. Everyone on your feet. Okay" Let's try something different. It'll be fun. We're going to work on team building and trust. Bo claps and orders the teens, "Pair up. So who wants to be my partner?" Both boys immediately raise their hands. After an awkward pause Bo continued, "Okay how 'bout you Kenzi?"

Kenzi rolls her eyes for the audience, "Lame." she groans but goes to stand behind Bo.. Kenzi was beginning to wonder if the succubus was trying to make the kids not trust her.

Meanwhile Bo rattles on that, "I know when I fall, Kenzi will catch her Because I completely trust my team."

Kenzi shakes her head and raises her hands behind Bo as Bo counts down and falls. At the last minute, Kenzi steps back out of the way and Bo lands flat on her back, hard. The kids laugh mockingly. Bo bounces back up and drags Kenzi away for a confab.

When they were a safe distance from the teens Kenzi snorts and says, "Are you seriously going to tell me that that wasn't the funniest shit in the history of both fun and shit."

Bo is angry, "Why didn't you back my play? I need these kids to respect me."

"Au contrare, mon frere," Kenzi disagrees, "you need them to trust me. And by taking down The Man," she said with a gesture of her hand to indicate Bo, "I am like a folk hero to these delinqs. I am their Che Quevera.

"Do you even know who that is?" Bo asked with a frown. Still annoyed with her friend.

"Dude in the beret." Kenzi says with a roll of her eyes, "Designs t-shirts for angry youth."

"Alright Che," Bo snarked, "have you collected any intel so far?"

Kenzi ignores the snark and says, "Well Della, is obviously a mental mess. That one kid Nelson, he is semi-confrontational. The rest are just various remixes of angry."

Bo passionately acknowledges that, "These are tough kids, but they can't defend themselves against what's stalking them."

Kenzi takes this too personally, "They got skills." she says heatedly.

"From where, the streets?" Bo replies sarcastically.

"Hey don't knock the streets, lady. The streets taught me a lot." Kenzi shoots back, no longer playing. She was growing angrier by the minute as she perceived that her friend was belittling her life, her humanity even.. Especially after Bo sighs heavily at her as though the thought of Kenzi being able to protect herself or anyone was ridiculous.

"I got skills. I can be badass." Kenzi says with heat.

"I am sure you can." Bo responds in a decidedly condescending tone. "but this isn't a human monster, it's a monster monster."

"Well, that clears it right up, doesn't it." Kenzi snorted with derision.

"As in serious," Bo continues, now genuinely worried, "as in you need to come and get me and get Dyson if things get real, okay?"

Reminding Kenzi of Dyson and their previous argument (if you could really call it that) at the Dahl "Fine," she said sharply to her friend.

Bo repeats in a more demanding tone, "Okay?"

Kenzi snits back, "Yes!"

Bo now that she thinks she's gotten her way, turns back into the hyper cheerful camp counselor and chirps to the kids, "OK guys now we're going to go meet Camp Director Jolene in the lunch room."

She gives a now sullen Kenzi a hard push in the back, making Kenzi glare at her over her shoulder again As the still sullen campers head to the cafeteria, Kenzi was concerned, no scratch that, Kenzi was pissed.

Did these two fae superhero wannabes not realize that she was the awesome and badass Kenzi. Not some two-bit damsel in distress or some semi=innocent bystander. Ok so she

might be a sidekick but she wasn't the die in the third act, spur the hero to action type. No she was the I got your back and will save your ass when you least expect it kind of sidekick. The trouble was neither of her two fae seemed to remember that. GRRR.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N~ Back on track, yeah! Warning mention of child abuse in flash back form, and bad language, see the T rating folks. Thank you for the views, follows, and faves. Review so I know what I need to improve. Also I know the tense and pov kinda jumps around, not to mention run on sentences. In this case it's Kenzi rambles for the most part, sorry about that. ~A**

**Past and Present Collide**

The teens were back in the barracks common room after the disaster that was Bo's activities session. The girls were sitting together discussing boys, while the boys were sitting off having their own intense conversation and fooling around.

Della was talking about Matt in little spurts between staring off into the distance morosely. Really the discussion was a little depressing and Kenzi trying to think of a way to get the other girl out of her funk, decided to ask the girls for advice.

She leaned forward in the unconscious gesture of secrets being revealed. "I have a problem. This girl, she's my bff. I crash with her sometimes and she has this guy, or had this guy. They're broken up now," Kenzi drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly, realizing she was so eager to get this off her chest finally that she was babbling.

"Anyway she's totally moved on, in another relationship and everything. He has too, sort of, he's not with anybody. The problem is, well he is total hotness and everything and I've known him as long as she has, and I like him, as in like him, like him. You know and I was just wondering how long after she's broken up with him should I broach the subject of us having a relationship?"

"Well that and there is this problem where I think he only sees me as his ex's bestie, and I want him to see me as a woman, not like a kid sister or something. Which is what I think he does now." Kenzi said finally winding down, "So what do you think?"

Trudy and Della are staring at Kenzi with slightly dazed expressions, at the information download she'd just dumped on them. Seeing the boys headed in their direction Kenzi quickly muttered, "Forget I said anything."

As the boys join the girl campers, Nelson asks, "Ok, does anyone else think these attacks might just be some freaky kind of animal attack?"

"Like a wolf?" Trudy asked.

"A wolf wouldn't leave the body intact like that." said a deep and familiar voice from the door. Kenzi and the others look toward the door where Dyson is leaning in the open doorway.

Afraid the wolf might have overheard her earlier conversation with the other campers Kenzi snarked, "Yeah not to mention, they're really lame." she sneers. Covering up her confession with the sarcasm.

"Oh really?" Dyson drawled with an expression that was a blend of amused, indulgent fondness, and something that Kenzi couldn't identify, as the wolf gazed at her, as he ambled into the room.

"Yeah," Kenzi snaps, at the fae, still in a defensive way.

Dyson seems to strike a pose just inside the door, "I think you protest too much, I think you love wolves."

Kenzi felt her heart speed up as Dyson continued to stare at her, "Wolves, wish I loved them," she said heatedly.

The teens were looking back and forth between the two strangely as Trudy said, "Enough with the weird wolf talk."

""Yeah," Nelson agrees, "who are you anyway?" he asks Dyson.

"Names Dyson," he says flicking his eyes briefly at the boy, before his eyes return to Kenzi. "I work with Jolene."

Trudy moans, "Great another social worker. Just what we need to protect us from a crazed killer."

Kenzi pipes up, "Yeah what are you going to do? Pump self-actualizations through the intercom till the killer surrenders to a group hug?"

Dyson doesn't take the bait but does say, "Oh yes, we do have a plan, it involves all of you staying together."

He jerks his chin playfully at Kenzi, and as he takes a step toward the door, he jingles the ring of keys deliberately. For a reason she recognized her nerves jangled along with the keys. He turns back to look at Kenzi from the doorway. "I hope you realize this is all for your own good." he says but the expression of anticipation on his face belied his words.

Kenzi unseen by the others mouths, 'What are you doing?'

Before any of them can react, he locks them in, checking the doorknob for good measure, as the kids slam against the other side of the door. Kenzi is frozen for a second in a flashback:

~~~Flashback Begins~~~

Kenzi's ankle made a hideous snap as she landed at the bottom of the stairs. The pain was blinding and temporarily at least took the focus off of the pain in her ribs, face, and arm. Only temporarily though as the sound of heavy steps followed her down the stairs, along with the deep mocking voice muttering, "Ungrateful little bitch, should keep your mouth closed at school. Should've told the cow at school the bruises were from you being clumsy, stupid girl."

Kenzi was trying to crawl away when she felt his huge hand wrap around her hair. He yanked her back and she whimpered, knowing to cry out would only anger him more, she couldn't help the small cry as her stepfather dragged her by her hair to the coat closet.

Lifting her by her hair until they were face to face, he said, "You're useless, I don't know why I keep you.. You whine, you ball all the time." He opened the door behind him and said, "Someday you'll end up in some deep, dark hole, might as well get used to it now."

He smiled at her as he threw her into the closet. "Consider this a little education. Trust me this is for your own good." He locked the door behind her and tested the knob on the door before walking away and back up the stairs.

**XXXXXXXXX**

The locked in kids are freaking out, Kenzi however is not. Usually after one of these lovely little memory bombs Kenzi is in full on babble and distract mode. This time she is surprisingly calm, collected and severely pissed off with her wolf, her bestie, and faedom in general at this point.

"We have to break out of here," Nelson insists.

Trudy adds, "and find the creep that's stalking us."

"We're all gonna die," Della says in a dull voice.

A boiling mad Kenzi says, "That's not gonna happen, trust me."

Della continues as if Kenzi hadn't spoken. "No one cares about us, no one cares what happens to us. They've got all the power and we've got nothing. They like us weak. They like us dependent on them."

This is hitting several of Kenzi's buttons and subconsciously and a bit consciously Kenzi's past and present collide. The incident with the kitsune and how it so easily stole her identity, without anyone noticing.

How Bo has been treating her more like an annoyance than a bestie. How Dyson locked her in like some pet, something less than human… no just less than fae. A nasty little voice in her head whispered. Didn't it ever occur to him he might be locking them in with the killer. That's how all the scariest horror movies would do it.

Nelson whines, "Until something like this comes along, then its all, Good night! Sayonara! You're all on your own."

"Like I said," Della reiterates, "We're all gonna die."

"No!" Kenzi shouts, "We are going to get out of this room, and we are going to show that murdering freak why you don't mess with delinquents."

"I'd slow clap," Nelson says, "if that wasn't so lame."

Della is so inspired by Kenzi's aggressive enthusiasm, that she wraps a cloth around her hand and heads to the door, saying, "One exit strategy coming up," Obviously intending to smash her hand through the glass window in the dor to set them free. Kenzi still surprisingly cool and calm, stopped the girl just in time.

"Honey, honey," she said soothingly. "It's okay. Uh, somebody got a stolen credit card?" she asks the room and almost every kid raises his or her hand. Nelson hands the card over and Kenzi sets to work and has the door open in less than a second.

"All right guys, what's the plan. I think it's best if we stick," she starts while every kid in the room rushes out past her and Kenzi starts talking louder as they scatter to the four winds, "stick together." But none of them listen to her instead they all hot foot it out the door. Kenzi's rambling gets louder as she follows them shouting, "Guys! I said stick together!"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N~ So this is getting a little more complicated, but I hope you enjoy it. I was tempted to break from canon in the canon scenes, but I'm going to keep it as real as possible. No copyright infringement intended. Just trying to show our version of what happened behind the scenes and some of what the guys were thinking as they worked the case. ~A**

**The Wolf to the Rescue**

Bo is on the videophone to Lauren, apparently repeating information back to he lover in horror. "Matt's entire body was full of leaves."

"And twigs and bark," the doc said holding a plastic baggie that contains the remains of the deconstructed twig talisman

Bo groans, "That's horrible."

"The worst part is that it would have taken hours to stuff his body," Lauren relates wearily.

"Oh God," Bo moans in sympathy.

The doc goes on to explain in horror, "Matt wasn't only killed he was tortured as well. The odd thing about this particular foliage is that its from a strange tree that no longer grows in this area."

Bo wonders, "Why would the fae toy with Matt that way?"

Lauren poses the theory, "Perhaps for revenge or to use him to send a message." Then she adds, "I don't know Bo, but whatever it is just promise me that you'll be careful," she begs.

"I promise," Bo says easily and then adds, "and when this is over, babe, I think you and I should get away, maybe some place with sand." she asks, "Have you ever seen Egypt?"

Lauren confesses, "Yes, I have… twice."

"Sorry Ms Blasé World Traveler." Bo teases and adds lightly, "You know doc you could at least, fake some enthusiasm."

"It's just that I'm busy with my stuff. You're busy with your stuff." Lauren says evasively.

That doesn't quite track with Bo and she says, "Yeah but you're stuff is my stuff, and my stuff is your stuff."

Lauren flinched slightly still not sure that her stuff and Bo's stuff are as intertwined as Bo thinks they are. Then there is Taft, who she still has not spoken to Bo about.

"I'm just confused." Bo admits honestly.

Before Lauren can answer she sees a creature like a cross between a Yeti and the Swamp Thing rising up behind Bo, unnoticed by the succubus. "Bo. BO!" she screams at her lover. The creature grabs the fae woman before she realizes what is happening, putting her in a choke hold.

Sobbing as she watches her lover being strangled by the thing, Lauren doesn't hesitate. Desperately Lauren fumbles for her phone and presses a number on speed dial.

Dyson is walking down the hall away from where he just locked Kenzi and the teens into the barracks for safe keeping. Dyson answers his cell phone. "Dyson."

The werewolf is startled to hear Lauren's near hysterical voice on the other end of the line, crying in a high pitched voice, "Dyson, it's attacking her!"

Alarmed, Dyson orders, "Lauren, slow down."

The lady doctor struggles to make herself understood, "Bo is in her office. It's attacking her! Just go!"

Dyson doesn't hesitate but snaps, "I'm on my way." Snapping the phone closed he takes off for Bo's office without missing a beat.

Lauren watches horrified as Bo gets beat up by the monster fae, who throws her into a metal cabinet. The doctor watches helplessly as Bo is tossed across the room.

Dyson lunges out of the doorway and sprints down the hallway. Dyson slams into the glass doorway of her office. "Bo!" he shouts, voice muffled by the glass door.

Bo is too busy kicking the creature away to respond. Dyson struggles with the door and snarls when the creature manages to recover quickly and grabs Bo in a chokehold again

The creature throws Bo against the cabinet again and she slides to the floor stunned. Dyson wolfs out and runs full bore at the glass door. Breaking through in a spray of glass shards.

Dyson drops to his knees beside a gasping Bo. "I'm fine." she insisted, clutching her neck as she answers, his unasked question. "Go after it." Taking her at her word, he does.

**XXXXXXXXX**

As she moves through the halls of the main house, searching for the teens, and trying to "keep a weather eye out" for the killer fae, she was brooding, Yep 5 points there but still…brooding.

Brooding point one, "Bo had been treating her like less than a friend, less than a sister, less than a bestie, less than a partner, and a little voice deep in her head nudged….less than a fae. Okay so technically that was more like brooding points 1 thru 5. Still brooding.

She was making a studied and careful search of the rooms as she made her way down the hall. Well she learned how from all the television cop shows she and Bo had watched. Who said primetime television wasn't educational? Course she had watched Dyson do the same thing often enough.

Mentioning Dyson even in her brain of course brought her back to her next brooding point, regarding Dyson. Ok so he wasn't her soul mate. Bo was in that position, although it didn't feel like it that much lately. Still she was certain her feelings for him were much more than platonic, and more than sexual although yeah okay they were sexual too, way sexual and steamy and…

Okay, yeah, distracted from the brooding for a moment at least. However, the object of her affection and attention was also her soul mates ex -lover, awkward at family gatherings. Impossible probably if he and Kenzi got involved. Which also seemed unlikely, since he apparently not only saw her as his girls baby sister, but might also share said besties opinion about less than a fae.

Kenzi came to the door of the sporting equipment closet. Inspiration struck and she whipped out the credit card she had gotten from Nelson and using it on the door. She had the door unlocked and was inside the closet looking for something to use as a weapon. A bow and arrow would be great, she could do that. She might only be able to hit the broad side of a barn, but it would be something.

Unlike camps on television though, no archery equipment, no baseball bats, hockey sticks, not even a lawn dart. Gee the counselors left no potential weapons for the resident juvenile delinquents… go figure. Slamming the door Kenzi continued down the hall now looking for a broom closet, hopefully they would at least have a broom or maybe even a mop. Hopefully.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Dyson lopes down another corridor, a little more cautiously. When he turns a corner without looking and bumps straight into Kenzi. "Fancy meeting you here," she says smartly before adding, "Okay the good news, we're all still here," she updates him quickly about the kids. "The bad news is we're all kind of scattered."

Kenzi actively flinches as if from an impending blow, Dyson notices and frowns determined to ask her about the reaction, later. Dyson cares more about her safety than anything else though, "Come on, stay close." he tells her in the voice that usually has Kenzi doing what he asks before thinking better of it, Then the Shifter realizes he cares more about her safety then anything, including even Bo. He squeezes her shoulder in reassurance as Bo comes running up behind Kenzi. "Do not fall behind," he orders Kenzi firmly as he moves her out of the way. Kenzi knowing when to push the werewolf and when not to, immediately nods in agreement.

"You guys find anything?" Bo asks breathlessly.

"Only our favorite shit distributor here," he jokes without humor.

"Kenzi, where are the other campers?" Bo demands.

Kenzi flaps her arms around weakly, "They're around."

Dyson catches a scent and cants his head in that direction as he inhales. "What?" Bo asks, recognizing that look.

"Burning hair," he murmurs darkly, easing past her.

Bo whirled around to Kenzi and said in a maternal tone, "I say run," she says pointing her finger at the young human, "you run."

Kenzi although still annoyed with her friends tone, held up her hands and said, "No argument, from this one," As she realized that while her friends arrogance and high handedness is a nuisance, they are trying to protect her.

Dyson leads the way to a closed door, with Bo and Kenzi lining up behind him. He carefully opens up the door and Kenzi slaps her hand over her mouth. Horrified as they all see Della's body impaled to the side of a desk with two twig talismans, with leaves sprouting out of her mouth.

**A/N/N~ Jommy26-Hope this explains the Kenzi's anger at Bo. Cause she was being kind of a witch during the episode. Glad you appreciated the inspiration scene for the fic. ~A**

**JJBluebell, katnassy and Jommy26-Glad you all liked the flashback scene. ~A**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N~ Yes I know I haven't really shown Tamsin that much but as I said before this is going to be KenziDyson centric with a bit of Bo and a dollop of the doc thrown in for good measure. Please read, enjoy, and review. Also yep the POV and tense is still jumping around quite a bit. Sorry! ~A**

**DH-7**

Tamsin was still reeling from the package she had received at the cop shop. She was hoping she could still opt out of the situation, that she would be able to keep Bo safe. The delivery of Acacia's hand and the rune flask told her in a glaring warning sign that the choice was no longer hers.

She is in the middle of remembering the night she spent with Bo when she walks into the doctors quarters only to hear the other blonde muttering to herself. A large tome was balanced on the lady doctors lap with an ancient fae dialect scrawled across the spine as she ticked off points,

"Disorientation, smell of burning hair…Oh God, what is it?" she wonders aloud and goes back to flipping through the book.

"Sounds like a Tikbalang to me," Tamsin says from the doorway

"Albert Einstein," shouts a startled Lauren, her hand clutched to her chest as she glares at the Valkyrie.

"Sorry," Tamsin offers indifferently, as she sidles around the doctor's desk before perching on the edge , very deliberately invading Lauren's personal space. "In my defense, your door was open."

Still a little frazzled from the shock, Lauren admits, "Yeah I was trying to figure…" Then she scowls as Tamsin's original words penetrate her scattered thoughts, "What did you call it, a Tik what?"

"Tikbalang." Tamsin repeats, as Lauren plops the book back on the desk and her fingers scrabble through the pages quickly. The blond dark fae continues, "They're forest creatures. I hunted them in the Phillipines."

"It says here that they disorient travelers to lead them away." Lauren reads. As Tamsin leans in as casually as possible extending her hand without the doctor noticing as she continues to read aloud, "Says they're as strong as a horse."

Lauren jerks back violently as Tamsin plucks a hair from her cheek, "Eyelash," she explains

"Oh," Lauren says with an uncomfortable look at the blond fae. "What are you doing here?" she finally demands sharply, as she goes back to reading the tome.

Tamsin pulls the rune covered vial out of her back pocket and adds the doctors hair to the ones she's already collected. "You're not really a big fan of me, are you?"

Without bothering to look up Lauren replies, "Well, in light of recent events, no."

Tamsin heaves a heavy and rather put upon sigh, "Is this about the kiss? Between Bo and I?"

The doctor raises her head slowly to look at the other blonde and it is rather obvious that the succubus hasn't mentioned kissing Tamsin. Lauren very precisely places the tome back o her desk and rises from the chair to face the Valkyrie and asked, "What?" in an unsteady voice.

"Because it was only that once," she says with a mean smile. "It really wasn't that big of a deal." Except of course that Tamsin knows from the expression on the doctors face that it is a big deal. So like the merciless hunter she is, the dark fae follows her instincts and delivers the final blow.

"Heck, she didn't even feed off of me," with a flippant smile. She might be fae but she knows enough about human jealousy to know that having Bo feed off of her, would probably be the only way that Lauren would forgive Bo for breaking her vow of monogamy to the doctor.

After a long intense moment Lauren slaps Tamsin hard across the cheek. The dark fae recovers quickly from the blow, turning back to look at the human, before saying in a clipped fashion, "Guess I deserved that." She can't even work up the effort to seem affected by the blow from the human.

Tamsin has what she came for, the doctor's hair sample, and the increase of the wedge between the succubus and her lover. Her own affection for Bo notwithstanding she is working to eliminate Bo's support system, weaken her emotional state to make her an easier mark.

The doctor orders, "Get out!" in a tight voice. Tamsin takes her time in leaving, letting the doctor know that she is doing it of her volition, not because of the doctors order. Wiggling her fingers in a nasty little wave as she slinks out the door, Tamsin closes the door behind her with a small slam.

A traumatized Lauren however starts to crumble before the dark fae blond crosses the threshold. Very, very carefully, she eases back into her chair. Every move deliberate as she struggles to hold on to her control. The painfully, hard sobs of air though reveal just how far out of control Lauren's emotions are. Her hands are wrapped around her middle as though to hold herself together literally. Sobs wrack her at the emotional implication of Bo's supposed betrayal with the dark fae,

**xxxxxxxxx**

Kenzi sits on the couch, moping and feeling guilty over Della's death. "This is my fault," she mutters dejectedly.

"If you're going to blame anyone, blame me." Bo objects. "I was sent to find this monster in a puppet costume, but I failed. "Me!"

"It doesn't matter," Kenzi replies clearly still moping, as she continues, "they're never going to trust me again."

"Yeah well they're going to be here any minute now," reveals Bo.

"Maybe I should leave then," Kenzi responds and gets up to do so.

"No one is going anywhere," Lauren declares as she enters the Shack's living area. "Not with what we're dealing with."

Bo greet her girl with an affectionate smile and a "Hey," but trails of when Lauren's only response is a hard glare. "It's a tikbalang," she tells Kenzi.

"A tickle bang," replies the younger human, "sounds strangely fun and easy to beat."

"Not so much," The doctor counters, "I looked it up. The only way to beat the tikbalang is to smoke it out," she explains, "Once you catch it, you have to cut it's mane to sever its willpower. No hair, no fight." she concludes.

Bo quips, "Translation: we smoke it out and give it a makeover." Smiling the succubus concludes, "I think we can handle a makeover and the smoke."

Dyson interrupts her as he comes in with the rest of the campers, "Come on in and put your stuff in a pile," he orders and concludes, "We'll figure out sleeping arrangements later."

Surprisingly Kenzi stays on the couch hiding in plain sight from the teens and her friends. Despite what Bo had said about Della's death being the succubus' fault, Kenzi was still depressed. Still convinced that they just think of her as the human who they have to protect. The werewolf catches the eye of the tiny human and gives her a coaxing smile and she smiled back at him weakly.

"Wow," Nelson says disgustedly, "we are just moving from one shit hole to another,"

Trudy whines, "I'm not hanging around here to be bait."

"You can't go," Bo says imploringly.

"Watch us," Nelson sneers and they turn to leave, but Kenzi jumps up from the couch and calls, "Wait, come back." They do pause and look back at her, Trudy even steps toward her as she says, "Look I know how you feel, you're scared. Nobody listens to you, you think nobody cares about you, I understand that, I've been there. But my friends are really good at this. Stronger than me. They will find this murderer."

"I promise you we will," Bo adds standing with the other behind Kenzi as she implores the teens to trust one more time.

Then realizing the kids have the opportunity to prove they are capable and that humans can stand up for themselves just as well as fae, Kenzi pushes her luck and says, "What if Team Badass can find the killer and make him pay for what he did to Mike and Della," she says and sees that she has the juvies complete attention. When she adds, "and what if you could help them do it?"

"Where are you going with this Kenzi?" Bo wonders a little suspiciously.

Nelson asks with more annoyance than suspiscion, "What, do you have some sort of genius plan or something?"

Kenzi smirks and says, "So, ah, who here knows how to make a pipe bomb?" All of the juvies raise their hands along with Kenzi who turns to face her fae friends. When she sees that Lauren is also slowly raising her hand her smirk turns into a full fledged grin at the doctor.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N~ Again thanks to Jommy26 for the idea to do a story on Delinquents with our own twist. Staying close to canon for now, close but not completely true to it. Sorry about any tense or POV errors. Please review it helps me write better and lets me know what you like. Meanwhile read, enjoy and review. Thanks to everyone who has read, followed, favorited and reviewed. You guys are the greatest! ~A**

**Tikbalang here, Tikbalang there?**

Back in the camp's main building Dyson and Bo are waiting impatiently in the hall for the fireworks to begin. Bo says in a worried tone, "I hope this works."

"Smoking out prey, is a hunting technique that's been used since the beginning of time," Dyson informs her casually.. He switches places with Bo to scan the area for the tikbalang. His focus is divided however as he starts thinking about Kenzi who hadn't really spoken to him since the locking in incident.

"Do we need to talk about what happened in the Dawning?" Bo asks. Dyson gives her a speaking look that basically says, "No, not really."

She ignores that speaking look and says, "Because I need to talk about it."

"Okay," Dyson agrees looking surprisingly unruffled in comparison to the succubus. He steps back toward her and waits for Bo to speak.

"I need you to know," she says intently, "that I appreciate so much what you were willing to risk for me." Dyson ducks his head a little, embarrassed. "But I also need you to know that I am still in love with Lauren."

Dyson smiles softly at the succubus wondering if she really thinks he doesn't know that, he merely replies, "All right."

"All right?" Bo repeats, clearly insulted to not get more of a reaction. Making Dyson realize he might be a little glad that while he still loved Bo he wasn't in love with Bo.

It's become a little obvious that while she wants him to know she is in love with Lauren, she still wants him to be hers, and he's not anymore. The thought shocks him a little, but also makes him feel more relaxed in his own skin than he has in a long time.

Dyson chuckles, shaking his head slightly and closing the distance between them. He takes her hand as she looks on with a slightly sad expression on her face, before he says a little wryly, "I think the tales of my romantic heroism have been slightly exaggerated."

"You volunteered to be my Hand," Bo says in denial, "knowing you weren't getting out alive." Obviously believing that only someone who is in love with her would be willing to die for her.

"Then why aren't I dead?" Dyson points out. Not really following his line of explanation, Bo shifts from foot to foot and tilts her head confused. "We've been through a lot together Bo," he says "And the one thing that I've learned in that time, is that the people who underestimate you? Always lose. When I volunteered, I wasn't risking my life. I was trusting that you would save it." he concludes in a matter of fact tone. The words unsaid but obvious. It's what we do, we're partners.

Bo smiles coyly and then playfully pushes him back with the bat. He goes without resistance but with an affectionate smile. "Tell me the truth," Bo demands, serious again.

Dyson lowers his head waiting for her to speak, "Was it hard dating me?" she asks.

Surprised by the question, Dyson chuckles lightly and responds honestly, "It was harder losing you." Having learned tact over his thousand or so years, so he bites his tongue rather than saying what he was thinking (but I'm over it now).

"You know," Bo says as she moves closer to the wolf, "even with all we've been through, I'm really glad we ended up here."

Dyson smiles and opens his mouth when the pipe bomb finally goes off. "That's our cue," Bo says in a determined fashion.

"Go," Dyson orders, "I'll go around the side."

She heads off down the hall into the kids former dorm room, where the tikbalang is crawling out of a tent.

Bo swung her bat and connected with the Yeti-like tikbalang. "No fun fighting for air is it?" she snarls viciously as Dyson runs into the room. Bo jerks the hood off of the Yeti, or rather the Yeti suit to reveal Jolene.

"They deserved to die," she brags painfully.

Bo quips, "Yeah and you deserve a haircut." Then pulls out her knife and proceeds to saw a wedge of hair off of Jolene's head. The fae screams bloody murder until Bo finishes, and then abruptly stops, dead.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Lauren enters her flat, exhausted she moves as though her heart is weighed down with the weight of the world. The doctor throws her bag onto the sofa and as she rolls her neck to work out some of the kinks, only to gape in horror at her ceiling. As she sees hundreds of the twig talismans hanging from her ceiling, waving slightly from the breeze from her air conditioning.

She whirls around to find Nelson right behind her, with an evil, maniacal grin on his face. "Sup, doc?" he menaces as he stalks her further into her flat.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Trick grins as he drops a large tome onto the bar in front of Kenzi and Bo. Dust from the old tome actually flies up in his face. "They're called caltrops," he says proudly

"You're still working on that? Kenzi asked sheepishly with a speaking expression to Bo as she asks, "You wanna tell him?"

"Yeah, sorry Trick," Bo says apologetically, "we just closed the case."

Trick is taken aback but still feels the need to tell the pair what he found out in his research. "They're pretty fascinating actually," he says, falling into his lecture mode.

Kenzi pays him little mind, focusing on her drink, while Bo gives her grandfather a half-hearted smile. "It's part of an old fae hunting game, used by an obscure fae sect." Trick continues and adds, "They mark the prey with these caltrops."

Kenzi focuses on the writing next to the picture of the twig talisman in the pages of the tome. "I've seen this, this is Klingon." she says enthusiastically.

Trick chuckles at the young woman affectionately, "You're close, actually it's a Filipino language called Baybayin, a pre-Spanish writing system."

"Blah, blah, whatever writing system," Kenzi says with increasing urgency. "Nelson, had a tat in this language on his arm! Said it belonged to his girlfriend."

"Uh oh!" said Trick.

"What uh oh?" Bo asks.

"Mates hunt in pairs," Trick says with concern.

"Which means Nelson is gonna kill again." Bo says contemplatively.

Kenzi says, "Uh oh, the doc."

Trick looks at her a little strangely and says, "What about Lauren?"

"She was talking to Nelson, all kinds of smack about Jolene." explains Kenzi anxiously. "I don't know about you, but I would be supremely pissed."

Bo starts to freak out and doesn't hesitate, "Call Dyson," she tells Trick already halfway off of the barstool. "Tell him to meet me at Lauren's."

Trick nods, taking the mobile phone out of his back pockets and starts dialing. "Oh brother," Kenzi moans rubbing her hands up and down her face in obvious worry.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Back at the doc's flat, throws Lauren onto the ground and brutally kicks her across the floor. "Get up," Nelson orders, panting from his exertions, "Come on, come on," he shouts and pulls her to her feet, with his hand at her throat. With guttural gasps for air, the doc asks, "What do you want from me?"

"Nothing personal," he says, "just the chance to end the game with a little dignity."

"Are you going to kill me?" Lauren wheezes.

Nelson says, "I have to, it's the rules." He jerks her around and roughly pulls her head back to look at the caltrops hanging from her ceiling. "I marked you for my girl, see? Now, she's gone."

Choking Lauren manages to get out, "But you're human."

"Well, you know what it's like," Nelson shouts as he yanks the blond around to face him as Lauren moans in pain. "You're nothing, nobody. Then one of them comes along, looks at you,, catches you." He grabs her long hair and she closes her eyes as she fights to breath. "How do you go back to a mortal life," he wonders rhetorically.

Lauren feels her heart break a little more as she recognizes the truth for herself in what this maniac has said. The doc continues to struggle as Nelson asks, "Any last words?" The doctor catches sight of something over his shoulder and her whole body sags in relief in the mad teens arms.

"Yeah," Lauren rasps, "this game of yours? It's over, asshole."

Bo jumps him from behind and uses her bat to put the teenager into a chokehold. Lauren falls to the floor, able to breathe now, and no longer having the potential to pass out herself. Lauren looks up in time to see Bo take Nelson to the floor, with a feral look on her face..

The succubus continues to apply pressure to the teen's neck even as he starts to lose consciousness. Dyson rushes into the flat and calls a warning, "Bo!" When the pair watch and the succubus doesn't react, Dyson calls out again, "Bo, let him go!"

When it looks as though she still won't comply he yanks the bat out of her hands and tosses it across the room. While Lauren watches her lover, calm down slightly not sure if the brunette would have stopped before she killed Nelson, a human.

Nightmare broken Bo lunges for the doc, gathering the woman up in her arms. "You're okay, you're okay," she murmurs repeatedly as she cuddles her against her chest. Dyson restrains the struggling Nelson as Lauren continues to struggle to catch her breath.

Bruises were already starting to form on Lauren's neck as she looks over at the werewolf as he drags a still struggling Nelson out of the flat. As he manhandles the teen out of the door without taking his eyes off the pair of women still sitting on the floor.

Concern for the Doctor is evident but it is also obvious that, Dyson his brow furrowed, is beginning to wonder if what came back from the Awakening was really their Bo after all.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N~ See end of chapter for authors notes this time. ~A**

**Mixed and Missed Signals  
**

The couple were seated on the couch, Bo was ministering to Lauren. Her nursing skills were a bit lacking however if Lauren's wincing was any indication. She continued to dab at the cuts on her lovers face.

When the bleeding had stopped, Bo explained, "That's the best I can do right now. You should probably see a doctor."

"I am a doctor," Lauren groused.

As Bo started putting away the medical supplies, she said casually, "Seeing you all beat up like this kinda breaks my heart."

Obviously in great pain Lauren asked heavily, "Can we forget the first aid for a minute.?"

Bo tossed the swab onto the coffee table along with the rest of the debris from the first aid, "If you insist," Bo said playfully and leans in for a kiss, with a look of lusty anticipation.

The injured woman raises her hand to ward off the succubus advances. Bo looked a little offended but sat back without objection.

"I'm not happy," Lauren said without preamble. Bo stiffened as she heard the doctor's pronouncement

"What?" Bo snapped in confusion.

"But you," the doc added, voice cracking, near tears, "you are."

"Yeah," Bo said a tad obnoxiously, clearly still bewildered with the conversation.

"Yeah," the blond repeated miserably resigned.

Frowning, still confused, Bo took a moment and then tried to explain, "After the Dawning, I feel new Lauren. I want to be happy. " I want to live. I want to travel the world, but I want to do that with you."

"I'm just…I'm so tired Bo," Lauren sobbed, Knowing that her lover really doesn't realize that she might have done something wrong. That Bo doesn't really understand why Lauren might be upset, but not wanting to sound jealous, the doctor continues, "These last few years with the fae, the Garuda and Nadia." she ended sadly.

"I feel like I'm losing myself," she finally confessed.

Bo quickly insisted, "I don't want you to feel that way. I want you to feel amazing! I want you to feel the way that I feel whenever I'm with you. You just tell me what you need, babe. I'll do anything." Bo promised sincerely.

The blond doctor paused, gazing at the brunette with a bittersweet gaze as though she thought it might be the last time. "I think we need a break," she said tearfully while she nodded her head with conviction.

Bo reeled back in surprise. "From us?" she said in a decidedly colder tone.

Lauren tried to explain, beginning with an apology and complete honesty, "I am so sorry Bo. But I think that I am always going to be asking from you more than you can give to me."

This time, Bo physically retreated from the doc, and backed away on the couch as she tried to process what was happening,. "Okay, if that's what you think you need, then...I understand," she finally offered with a smile. "I'll give you space."

The doc blinked and swallowed hard to hear this pronouncement from her lover. She had wanted, had hoped that Bo would fight for her. This, while a genuine heart-to-heart about their relationship, was also a subconscious test

from Lauren for the succubus, one the brunette just failed.

Bo leans forward and says in a soothing tone, "Of course you're tired. "you've just been through hell, that's all." Latching on to their recent misadventure as the reason for the blonds behavior.

Lauren released the breath she'd been holding along to her control. "Maybe," she allows.

"And it has been all about me," Bo realized. "We need to focus on you, to make you the priority." Bo continue, her voice breaking as she started to cry, finally understanding that she and Lauren are really breaking up.

"And if space is what you want, then, you um…." she stopped and swallowed to try and get control of herself and clasped her soon to be former lover's hand I won't

even say goodbye. "You take all the time that you need," she manages more

firmly. "I'm not going anywhere," she vows.

Distraught Lauren hasn't been able to speak for a while now. With nothing more to say. Bo stands and slowly makes her way to the door. She turns back one last time, now crying outright. "I won't even say goodbye. This is just a break," she gets out, "right?"

Barely able to keep her tears in check, Lauren can only swallow repeatedly, finally

her eyes clinch shut, unable to watch Bo walk out the door. Wounded by her lovers lack of denial, Bo hurries out. Freed from the audience of the succubus, Lauren

finally lets slip the impressive control and breaks down into outright sobbing.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Dyson and some other officers stood by with several social workers. It had been discovered that Nelson and Jolene were involved in a murder/suicide plot f a different variety. They would murder all of the useless teens that society threw away and then commit suicide.

The object of their game was to see how many they could kill before anyone noticed. No one noticed until Kenzi, had one of her patients die after he was sent there. Kenzi, who had the credentials for being a psychologist as one of her aliases, had asked for Dyson's help and then she had gone in undercover as one of the kids. She had suggested that as the story, and had also recommended the social workers who would help get the kids in better situations than a juvenile detention camp.

Dyson had surprisingly gone along with it although he did keep staring at her strangely. A few pieces of forged paperwork filled in to cover their story. Jolene's dead body, obviously poisoned. Romeo/Nelson having attacked the doctor who occasionally volunteered at the camp had been captured before he could actually go through with the murder.

His obviously insane babble about a game, made certain no one would listen when he mentioned tikbalangs or even fae. The insanity plea was sure to be employed but there were fae among the court systems too. They would keep an eye on the human from now on, making sure he would disappear in the system. The secret of the fae would remain secret.

Dyson had spent close to two hours trying to come up with a cover story that would cover the whole incident as well as their collective asses. When Dyson suggested they cover their story with Kenzi staying on the system for several days. Kenzi with a hiss of frustration had threatened his wolf-hood with a veiled threat of neutering a pet, then come up with the current story.

The wolf was watching her now suspiciously as she milled with the teens, and of course made sure not to get within arms reach. The teens now knew that she was actually a psychologist but she had also proven herself to them. So rather than being suspicious of her they still accepted her and wanted to see her after the camp disbanded.

They share phone numbers and agree to meet in a couple of weeks time when things have settled down and they were placed in foster homes or returned to their own home situations. None of them would be going to detention facilities as collectively, with Dyson and Kenzi's input of course, social services were convinced that the teens had been traumatized enough by recent events. Not to mention if the news that the teens had been placed with a pair of homicidal maniacs got out, the backlash would have been devastating.

Teddy and Trudy especially seemed interested in Kenzi's suggestion that they use their newfound survival skills for normal school and life situations. Minus the explosions of course.

Now the pair were finally left relatively alone as the teens had all been taken by their social workers to their next placement. The other officers were mostly still gathering evidence and would occasionally come and ask Dyson some questions.

After this happened two or three times, Kenzi began to giggle. Dyson looked at the gray eyed human thoughtfully for a moment. When she giggled again, he looked over at her with an affectionate smile and asked, "What?"

Kenzi shrugged and said, "I get it. You're the defender guy, all manly and protective…or wolfly and protective, I guess. Point is, I get it. You are protecting your pack." She stepped a little closer to the officer and said, "Not so much a lone wolf anymore. I get that too. I also get that you think of me as your ex's gal pal but you don't really know me at all."

"I know you better than you think." said Dyson with a cocky grin.

"Really why was it a really bad idea to lock me in the barracks with the delinquents then?" Kenzi asked baldly and her tone was no longer playful or amused.

Dyson looked at Kenzi bewildered for a moment but before he answered the question, he clarified her previous statement. "I do not just think of you as Bo's friend. I was hoping we were closer than that, Kenzi."

"Yeah sure we're pals," Kenzi said in a cynical tone.

Dyson, bewildered by her attitude said a little testily, "Why does it matter that I locked you in. You and the others found a way to get out…"

"Yeah, because most of us are used to being locked up, and honestly it's not usually by well meaning or not so well meaning cops. It's usually by people who they should be taken care of and protected by, and usually that's not even the worst thing that happens." At the wolf's look of horror, Kenzi shook her head and patted his cheek roughly, "Still think you know me?" She gave him a bittersweet smile and walked around him.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Lauren sat at the bar, alone, half-filled glass of white wine before her. Dyson ambles into the Dahl, which for a change seems to be filled with patrons. He looks over to the pool tables for Tamsin not seeing his partner. He pauses when he see Lauren drinking alone at the bar. He peers at her curiously and approaches the bar cautiously, concerned the doctor might be suffering from PTSD from her attack by Nelson. "You know, we caught the guy," he reminds her gently.

The blond looks up at the detective blankly, "What?"

"Our sociopathic Romeo, Nelson? He's going away for a long time," he says comfortingly.

"Oh," the doc mumbles still unfeelingly.

Dyson's brow furrows again. Now concerned that the doc may be in full blown shock "You okay?" he asks gently. Doctor Lauren nods repeatedly.

"Do you know that I thought that you were the enemy for a while there?" Lauren asked directly, "That you were gonna swoop in and take her away?"

Although a little surprised by the confession and the direction this was headed Dyson maintained his steady expression. Although the confession itself comes as no surprise, he had figured out the reason for the doctors animosity long ago. Even harbored a few similar feelings for the human doctor truth be told.

"Turns out I screwed things up all by myself," Lauren admitted miserably, turning back to her wine.

Realization hit at the end of Lauren's confession, as Dyson's gaze flicked from the wine glass to the doc and back again. Obviously Bo and the doc had broken up, instead of what would have been the wolf chomping at the but to go console his "mate" his inner wolf was surprisingly unconcerned with Bo's well being and more wrapped in what Kenzi's confession had done to him. Since he didn't think anything he had to say would be well received at the moment. He decided the doc needed his shoulder right now.

"Yeah, we're gonna need shots," he said steadily, his tone sympathetic.

Lauren agrees with a tearful chuckle as he takes the bar stool next to her. "We're on a break!" she declares unhappily.

"Well, uh, if you're looking for a distraction, I'm partial to bar fights and howling at the moon," Dyson offers with a warm but self-deprecating smile.

Lauren gives a genuine laugh at the wolfs humor, and Dyson smiles at a mission accomplished. He had been where she was and understands that particular pain. "Don't know if that's your cup of tea, though," he adds more seriously.

"Hmm," the doc hums, still smiling. "Noted," she said appreciatively.

Dyson studied her sympathetically for a moment and said. "For what it's worth? She really does love you."

Surprised, at Dyson acknowledging this, even though the man has never expressed feeling a similar threat from her. Lauren looks at him full in the face. "I can tell," he adds gently. He is more than willing to confess this now as he is coming to realize that Bo is not his true mate or he would be out the door tracking her down by now.

The blond can only nod as she is crying again. When she finally managed to regain control enough to speak, "Well," she said, "Whatever happens, it's not like she's irreplaceably perfect, right?"

Dyson sniffs in agreement as the doctor began to list some of the cons of dating the succubus in question, "She's so stubborn," Lauren groused.

Dyson raised his brows and added his own con to the list, "She can be bitchy,"

he tossed off blithely and the doc laughed again.

"Impetuous," she added after a moment. "Brave," she said, shaking her head as she realized they had actually drifted into Bo's pro qualities.

"Noble-hearted," Dyson murmured with a hint of sadness.

"Best sex I'll ever have," the doc announced baldy.

This time Dyson is startled into a genuine chuckle. "Gods yes!" he agreed but quickly lost the smile as he realized it was actually true.

"How will I ever get over her?" the doc asked, her emotions swinging back to misery.

"I'll let you know," Dyson commiserates quietly. They share a moment of empathy. "Shots," Dyson asserts shooting a finger gun for emphasis.. He grabs a set of glasses and a bottle up from behind the bar, before pouring them both shots.

Lauren watches him, a new appreciation for his better qualities evident now that she has experienced them first hand. He catches her looking as he pours their sots and she ducks her head.

Dyson continues to watch the blond with concern as she tosses back her first shot, he downs his own with a slight grimace. He continues to study her as he realizes that Kenzi was right he was the protector of their pack. Here he was now protecting another human who at one time he considered a rival.

He was prepared to watch over her and keep her safe for this first night of her separation from Bo.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Bo packs a sad little box with debris left over from Lauren when there's a knock on the door. She opens the door and sees Tamsin on her threshold. "Unless you're Kenzi or a pint of tequila-spiked ice cream, please. Fae off."

Tamsin stretches languidly against the wall frame. "That is a sad, sad little box,"

she drawls as Bo goes back to packing. Bo explains, "It's just some stuff that

Lauren has left here." Then continued a little morosely, "Can't say we're not having problems, but we will work through it," she decides on a heavy sigh of doubt. "I will fix this," she vows without heat.

Tamsin perches on a stool next to her. "If that's what you want,

you bet," she chirps in a disbelieving tone. Bo stops packing to stare at

the box. "Think it'd be okay if I kept it just a little while longer?" she asks.

Tamsin's face tightened with sympathy before she nodded with a small smile. "I

think she'd be good with that," she decided softly.

"Yeah," Bo whispers sadly.

Tamsin suddenly lunges forward to hug Bo. "I'm so, so sorry," she says, her

words heartfelt. Uncomfortable with this uncharacteristic display of emotion, Bo

pats her arm awkwardly. "I didn't take you Valkyrie's for the sentimental type."

But hidden behind Bo's head, Tamsin's tortured expression devolves into her

normal crafty mien. With a grimace, she yanks strands of hair from Bo's coil of hair.

"Ow!" Bo groans as Tamsin pulls back.

"Sorry," she offers. "My hand just got caught in your hair."

"Okay, well, I'm about to get ragingly drunk!" Bo announces glibly. "Would you like some wine?"

Tamsin agrees, but the moment Bo's back is turned, she rises, stows Bo's hair in the vial, and wordlessly exit's the Clubhouse.

Bo turns at the sound of the closing door and, looking around the empty room,

calls out for Tamsin. When no one answers, she sets the open wine bottle down

with a snap, picks up her glass, and settles onto the stool before Lauren's sad box. Taking a sip of wine, she frowns and reaches back to where Tamsin yanked out her hair, suddenly, she freezes in place. Her head rises slowly her expression changing to a look of fury and her eyes glow succubus blue.

**A/N~ Sorry about the late post, but this was a really, really long chapter. Probably should have divided it but I wanted to go ahead and get past the canon part of the story. Thanks for the continued support and appreciation. Love you guys. Oh and once again the tense and POV are all over the place but again, really, really long chapter. ~A**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N~ So the next chapter is going to be a little longer and more emotionally challenging for me to write. So it may be a little late being posted. Hopefully not more than a week late though. Bear with me please. Thanks for the reviews, and everything. I do appreciate them. Please read, enjoy and review. ~A**

**Two Worlds Apart**

A couple of weeks later:

Dyson came to the clubhouse and had the good manners to knock on the door. He didn't usually take the time. He may not have been born in a barn…a cave yes but he was trying to be a little more of a gentleman, lately.

Bo answered the door in her silk kimono, holding a glass of wine. Her hair was up in a messy bun, she looked a little tired but beautiful as always. She smiled at the wolf and said, "Hi, wanna come in. Having a little red wine, care for some?"

He followed the succubus into the shack and asked, "So have you guys eaten yet? Thought we might order some pizza, watch a movie, my treat." Dyson offered, looking around.

"Afraid I probably wouldn't be very good company tonight. Lauren and I broke up after the last case." Bo said morosely.

"Yeah I know. I ran into Lauren at the Dahl Riata, she told me." Dyson admitted.

"You saw her, how is she?" Bo asked a little desperately.

"She's fine, a little beat up naturally." he said soothingly before adding honestly, "Sad and probably suffering from a mild case of PYSD. It's all to be expected under the circumstances." the wolf added.

"What do you mean to be expected?" the succubus asked suspiciously.

The wolf stared at her for a moment and said, "She did nearly die Bo. She is human and she was attacked by a psychopath who was influenced by one of our kind."

"Do you think that's what it is?" Bo asked with a strange look on her face.

"I doubt that's all it is," the wolf replied, "but I'm sure it's probably a contributing factor. Didn't you ask her when you broke up?"

The succubus drained her glass of wine and went and poured herself another glass as she answered, "No, I thought we…I thought we were good actually. I even thought we were going to have "glad to be alive" sex."

Dyson actually flinched and said not unkindly, "Didn't go so well?"

"No, not really." Bo said in a depressed tone.

Realizing something Dyson said, "Where's Kenzi? I haven't really seen either of you at the Dahl lately."

"Oh yeah, she's made a few human friends. You remember the juvies from the camp. Apparently she's been hanging around with them quite a bit." the succubus said fondly. "Oh she still spends time with me, especially since Lauren and I have broken up. we've had quite a few Ben and Jerry Fests, but you can only hang around a Sourbus before you start losing some of your positive energy."

"They asked her several times to come hang out with them before I finally made her go," Bo admitted with a sad little smile. "She even confessed to them that she was actually a little older than they were but they still think she's really cool."

"So she's out with them now?" asked the detective trying to decide whether he should do in depth background checks on the campers as he added, "And no natural disasters, or serial killers have sown up yet?"

"Dyson," she said, smacking him in the shoulder lightly, "she's not that much of a trouble magnet." She took a sip of wine and said, "Besides I'm not entirely sure she had all of this trouble before she met us."

"Oh she got in enough trouble before she ever met us , and that's just from her record. I've got a feeling there was a lot more from when she didn't get caught." he said affectionately and with a hint of pride in his voice.

"She is a survivor, alright," Bo said, raising a glass to toast their absent friend.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Kenzi is at the mall with Trudy, explaining the pros and cons of several different articles of clothing. Including why one color was more suitable for Trudy's coloring than others. Teddy had been a trooper during the whole situation, hanging with the girls even during the accursed shopping. Kenzi had even encouraged him to buy a few cool looking adult clothes.

When Kenzi had suggested the more adult look both teens had been a little leery. Until she told them that she could make them look adult but still badass. Teddy although he still had the baby face look, looked a little sleaker and definitely more badass in the clothes she had gotten for him.

Trudy was looking a bit more model-like. She was already slim and statuesque but the clothes Kenzi had encouraged her to try out, showed off her curves and coloring to perfection.

As a matter of fact they had drawn an appreciative audience as the younger woman had continued coming out of the dressing room. The three young men had followed them to the food court and had been remarkably respectfully had asked the trio if they could join them for lunch.

Of those three, two soon became part of their group. Scott and Max were actually pretty cool although Scott could be a little obnoxious at times. He always did it with a sense of humor and apologized if he went too far. Isaac was a little on the quieter side, but incredibly bright when it came to any kind of hacking or technology.

Scott and Isaac left about an hour later, having to go to soccer practice. Kenzi took Trudy home, then as she was driving Teddy home she could tell he was trying to work up to something so she relaxed and let him get around to it.

It took Teddy up until they got to his home before he finally blurted out, "Would you like to go out with me?"

Kenzi was surprised and then tried to think when the last time she actually went out with anyone was, not counting Bo of course. When she got past several months, she decided to stop. She reminded Teddy that she had explained to the campers that she was older than them, when she had come clean about not really being a camper but being a semi-reformed delinquent.

Teddy was determined, he had a cherub's face, blond hair, blue eyes, he was a bit taller than Kenzi, but then most people were. After the whole misadventure at camp he had cut his hair. So now instead of curls he had a military style haircut, The cut with the new more adult cloths actually looked good on him and made him look more mature.

Kenzi asked if she could think about it and he agreed easily. When Kenzi wrinkled her brow and asked him, "Why do you still seem happy? Usually when guys get asked if the girl can think about it, they get depressed."

He simply smiled and answered, "I'm just glad your considering it. I thought you'd say no right off the bat because of the age difference."

When she agreed to go out with him a couple of days later, his response was surprisingly mature. He asked her what she would like to do, explaining, "I already made plans for our dinner, but you can decide what we're going to do after dinner."

Kenzi was charmed and said, "I would love to go dancing later." Teddy had agreed and had actually arrived right on time with a succulent house plant for Kenzi.

When he saw her though his mouth actually hung open charmingly before he finally managed to get out with a huge smile, "You look breathtaking," and you could tell by the literally breathless tone that he used that he meant it.

"Thank you kind sir," Kenzi said with a grateful smile. Truth be told she had thought Teddy was kind of a geek when she first met him, but her opinion was definitely changing for the better as time went on.

Bo was taking the proud mama position and had even taken pictures of the pair. Poor Teddy blushed adorably and said, "I should have brought a corsage or real flowers."

"Don't be silly, the plant is a lot better. Not dying and less likely to be dead, cause I have a black thumb. So hopefully I'm less likely to kill it in the first week." the young brunette said with a smile.

Teddy had actually chuckled at the pronouncement and relaxed considerably as Bo took their picture. The succubus had snarked with amusement, "Speak for yourself. I wouldn't have minded a few spring flowers to brighten up the place."

He took the opportunity to open the car door for her and help her into the car. He took her to a Russian restaurant and they enjoyed the delicious food, and Kenzi monopolized the conversation with reminisces of home and family from the old country.

Teddy asked very thoughtful questions and actually listened to her answers. When they went dancing she discovered that the younger man was actually an incredible dancer. He could do ballroom, swing and wasn't afraid to let loose to the more modern music. Kenzi had a really good time.

She agreed to a second date before they even left the club. When they got back to the shack she discovered from Bo that Dyson had been by to visit. She felt her heart flutter a little at missing the wolf, but pushed it down as she still hadn't quite forgiven him for locking she and the teens in the barracks. Especially since they now knew that Nelson was one of the killers.

Teddy and she went out on several more dates, he made sure that every time they did go out he would bring something, usually flowers for Bo. The first time earned him a smacking kiss on the forehead by the succubus. She found the blush that followed utterly charming and threatened to steal him away but instead took more pictures of the pair.

They were going on a date to a swing dance club that night, and were dressed appropriately. They did several things together including going to an indoor white water rafting school and to a flea market, where he brought her a painted leather bound trunk for her room. She in turn took him dumpster diving and to her favorite hole in the wall café. They of course also went and hung out with their friends.

Several times Bo mentioned that Hale had come by or that she had run into him at the Dahl. After the third or fourth time this had happened she had begun to study her human friend with a hint of concern in her affectionate gazes. After the sixth she demanded a girls night out, just the two of them.

Realizing she had been neglecting her "bestie" of late. Kenzi quickly agreed to a night at the Dahl followed by a bit of dancing at Carpe Noct. The pair dressed in their usual black leather. Kenzi realized as she concealed her third knife on her person that she really was two different people.

The person who hung out with Teddy and Trudy and was a normal if somewhat criminal person. While the person who was trying to figure out a way to conceal her crossbow, while going out on a night on the town with Bo. That was the newer and more dangerous her. A person who knew about and had fae friends and dangerous adventures.

She had set aside the more adventurous Kenzi for a little while reconnecting with the old Kenzi. When the pair got to the Dahl and Trick greeted them enthusiastically and saying, "Haven't seen you in some time, Kenzi. I was beginning to wonder if you were avoiding my establishment."

Kenzi realized at that moment she was eventually going to have to decide between the two worlds and the two people at conflict within her. Somehow she knew the fae world being what it was the decision was probably going to have to be made sooner rather than later.


End file.
